


Things Don't Seem So Bad

by mishaxllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaxllins/pseuds/mishaxllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy teen one shot in which Castiel comforts an upset Dean, which leads to an unexpected kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Don't Seem So Bad

Dean lies curled up on his crappy single bed, experiencing the ancient springs of the mattress pinching its way into his skin, feeling miserable and pathetic on a late afternoon after school. 

The reasoning for Dean's foul mood is because of his highly intoxicated self-obsessed father who would much rather spend a whole week getting his revenge on Mary, Mother to Sam and Dean, than spend it taking care of his two sons. 

Dean allows, or rather, is unable to control the silent tears that escape his forest green eyes, streaking quickly down his cheeks. But he doesn't care about that as no one will be allowed to enter his room tonight, this included his little brother Sam. 

Dean prays, which is something he rarely does anymore since the fatal death of his brave Mother, for a better life as an adult, and counts down the dull days until he will finally go to college and earn a decent salary big enough to cover an apartment for himself and Sam. What, you don't think he's going to leave his kid brother all alone in motels, do you?

A quiet tapping on his bedroom door signals Sam's presence, to which Dean's automatic response is; "Go away, Sam." He feels guilty about it, but dosn't want to let Sam see the hurt in his face, or most importantly, the tears. 

"But Dean, Cas is here?" Sam whines when he receives no response and pushes the door open anyway to allow Dean's best friend to enter. 

As if on queue, Castiel greets him; "Hello Dean." However, Dean continues to stare at the discoloured mattress without bothering to say hello, back.

Castiel makes his way over to Dean, voice instantly turning to a whisper; "hey" as he nudges Dean's foot with his thigh.

"Not in the mood, Cas. Sorry man, but you just wasted a trip driving over here." 

Castiel says nothing, and perches down on the bed next to Dean, gently reaching over to his arms to coax him into a sitting position where Cas can clearly see Dean's forlorn expression and drying tear marks. 

Cas silently wraps his arms around him, holding Dean until he gives into it and wraps his own arms around Cas's lower back. Suddenly, the tears are back with a vengeance as painful sobs soak into his best friend's blue button-down shirt. 

"I hate him." Dean's broken voice, laced with bitter anger, sounds almost unrepairable, which causes Castiel's heart to break. 

Castiel continues doing what he does best, soothing Dean's pain by stroking up and down his back with one hand, and holding Dean's head with the other.

Unthinkably, Castiel plants a chaste kiss at the top of Dean's blonde head and takes them both by surprise. 

Dean abruptly stops crying, Castiel stops soothing, and both break apart instantly. 

Dean stares in shock, open mouthed, as the immensity of feelings bombard him. Love. Passion. Adoration. Thus, leaves Dean with no other choice, but to place his hands on either side of Castiel's stubbly cheeks, lean in, and kiss him sweetly, on his lips.

Until both gasp for air, the kiss is the single most joyful kiss either has ever experienced.

Castiel and Dean place their foreheads together, hearing and feeling the hot, raspy breaths. And when their eyes flutter open, they smile beautifully. And then things don't seem so bad.


End file.
